A Monster
by Emriel
Summary: The Dark Wins AU. Sometimes Harry wished for better days. He longed to be back in Hogwarts before the nightmare began. He heard the whole world was burning and muggles were getting killed like flies. Harry doesn't know why but the dark lord finds him precious and he would not have any other.


**Author's note:** I'm very stressed at the moment and I should be resting in bed but oh well. I really have no excuse for writing and releasing unpolished work like this. I do hope you enjoy it. A word of warning... I always write twisted stuff so there's some dubcon going on and chan. I was going to write something fluffy but I honestly don't know where it went.

* * *

There was no time in this place, Harry mourned. There just seemed like eternal loneliness. He could not remember how long he's been a prisoner. His last memory of Hogwarts was of the basilisk biting into him and staring at the corpse of Ginny Weasley.

He heard the whole world was burning and muggles were getting killed like flies, but the death eaters loved to lie. They told him stories of how the dark mark was upon every flag of magical soil and how he should be a good boy and strive to serve the new cause. They told him how important he was as they burned him, and cut him apart, making him watch how his friends have all but forgotten him. How no one knew of Harry Potter… how he would be alone forever.

The child in him shut it out and sometimes it got too much that he would retaliate… so now he was getting punished.

He pulled at the chains that kept his hands above his head. It just hurt so much. Everything was white and he felt like screaming but he was terrified they'll come back and cut him up again. They sometimes cut him slowly, and sometimes they wanted him bleeding on the floor in one swift splatter.

Lately he was being a good boy, so he's been told and they were lenient on his punishments but in an accident, his magic scalded one of the dark lord's favorite lieutenants. It was almost fun to see her pretty face melting and her screaming in pain until he realized that the irrational glee did not come from him. It wasn't him and when he tried to call for help, to apologize, to make it right, they locked him up. For days… he couldn't count.

There were bruises around his wrists and as he sat against the white pillar, he thought about a dream he had, where he was still back in Hogwarts. It felt so long. He didn't even know if It was real. He wanted to go back and escape the pain. For someone to save him.

" _Why are you crying?"_

Harry stiffened at the hissing voice and tried to stand up but _he_ was so close. Too close. The red eyes of the monster stared back at him. Cruel and cold. His magic was oppressive and corrupting. It felt like slime was crawling all over him, touching him, infecting. This monster.

Harry closed his eyes in fear and felt a gentle hand lift up his chin.

" _Are you scared little one?"_

Harry whimpered and tried to pull away but he felt the manacles raise his hands above the wall. He left a broken moan of pain and felt tears come out of his eyes.

"How weak. How truly fragile you've become … it's a pity. You've hurt Bella… tell me was it worth it?"

Bellatrix Lestrange squirmed on the floor like a worm when he touched her face and watched it burn. For the longest time, Harry watched in fascination until it all came crashing down that he was doing something _entirely unlike him._

" _No… I didn't mean to…_ "

Harry winced when sharp nails traced his collar, leaving red lines.

"Little one, what should I do with you?"

Harry just wanted to disappear.

" _I'm sorry…_ " And Harry was. He just wanted to go back to his _routine_. It was almost better to deal with death eaters than deal with the dark lord himself. Harry knew it by then because a part of him called out to this monster and he felt like he was losing himself every single time he let the monster close to him. It was as if the dark lord was corrupting him… and that Harry Potter was dying.

The monster brushed his thumb on his eyelids, trying to wipe the tears and that was when Harry opened his eyes to see red _RED_ **red** staring back at him.

He screamed as his mind was assaulted.

He then felt it, lips touching him. When they touched, it was as if he lost all sense of self, and Harry wished almost as much as the pain would go that the pleasant comforting feeling would go away. A hand untied the flimsy robe that was given to him and it slipped away, leaving him naked.

He felt violated, and the chains pulled him higher, until his feet was dangling off the ground.

"You sstill think I'm a monster, my dearest."

Harry found himself saying, "No… _you're not_."

And to this, the man smiled, pleased. "You should know I do not like it when you lie, Harry."

Harry's lip trembled when a finger traced it, again and again. " _Shhh._ "

The dark lord came closer, and Harry found the man kissing his neck, and teeth, biting it. Droplets of blood fell on the floor.

"What am I, Harry?", the man whispered against his neck.

Harry struggled for words, memories flashing of the first day he was imprisoned. When he was locked in a damp room having no water or food to drink. When he had to beg for clothes and for the pain to stop.

" _Master… you're my… master…_ "

Harry whimpered when the man licked his neck, carefully, while another trailed along his body.

"What happens when you disobey me?"

Harry felt his breath hitch when a hand settled upon his heart, and he could almost hear his heartbeat too loud against his ears.

" _I get… punished."_

"Yes... and yet, you continue to disobey. Perhaps I should feed you to the dementors. You were very obedient after being together with them."

" _No… no not them… I'm sorry I hurt her… So please-"_

A hand closed around his neck, and Harry struggled to breathe.

"I can do whatever I want with you, little one… but today is a special day so I will grant you mercy. Lord Voldemort can be forgiving."

The chains broke and he fell against the dark lord. Harry could feel his face wet with tears and all he could do was press against his tormentor because it was suddenly so cold.

"You're learning."

The dark lord carried him, his body light from the abuse. The world was a dizzying mess of colors until he found himself in another familiar prison. The dark lord's bed chambers. The dark lord allowed him to share his bed when he took the dark mark on his back.

He was placed in the middle of the bed and very gently covered with a soft velvety green sheet. Harry just let his exhausted body lie down.

"I have a present for you."

Harry turned away, not wanting any of it. Nothing good came from the Dark Lord. It was as if everything came with a price so he bit his lip and stayed silent.

"Shouldn't you be overjoyed, little one?"

Harry felt the hands that carded against his hair and slowly felt himself relaxing even when he hated every bit of it. He felt the soft press of lips against his forehead.

Then his chin was tilted, and soon, there were lips on him again.

It was a deep kiss and he didn't know what to do he knew he didn't want it but the tongue was moving and he couldn't think. It felt like he was drowning. Like there as an invisible pull that was going to devour him. Like this was right... He felt horrified for feeling that way. He pushed the man with what feeble strength he had and gasped for breath. _Tom_ looked at him like he wanted to eat him.

"Please…"

Harry murmured when the Voldemort stopped kissing him. Red eyes devoured the green, his fragile captive a mess of red black and blue.

" _You're so innocent little one. You will do just fine._ "

Harry flinched and the dark lord's gaze darkened. He turned away when the dark lord began to disrobe. The soft sheets got tossed to the floor and exposed him. He could only lay pliant as the dark lord spread his legs.

" _Please don't do this… I don't… don't want…it_ " Harry squirmed when a finger pushed past his tight sphincter.

"Shh… relax Harry."

Harry couldn't. It hurt. "No… no…" The dark lord looked down at him, red eyes framed by long lashes looked as if they were smoldering. For all the dark lord's beauty, he was still a monster.

"I promise… You'll enjoy it.

Then there were two and three more fingers.

" _Master…. Please… hurts…"_

Harry looked up, eyes watering and he saw the dark lord looking at him intently. "You're mine, Harry… _Mine._ "

Harry tried to close his legs but Tom forced it open.

" _Please stop…_ " The fingers left him and Harry thought he could breathe again.

Harry grit his teeth when he felt something blunt push past his insides and it hurt so much his nails dug on his hands.

The dark lord kissed his cheek and whispered on his ear, " _Happy birthday, Harry."_

Then he began to move. Harry screamed.

"Nghh… ahhh… no… take… take it out hnngh.."

Harry, unused to the girth, tried to push away but hands pinned both of his on top of his head.

" _You'll get used to it, Harry. So pretty when you're in pain._ "

Harry bit his lips. He was no stranger to pain after his long captivity but this was a different kind. IT felt wrong. Really wrong… and then he felt something tear.

He cried out at this.

"It Hurts… please stop… master…"

Harry whimpered when the pace slowed down. Harry tried to turn away his head but he felt magic compel him to look, to submit. He felt like he was getting eaten alive.

" _Kiss me._ "

The dark lord's pupils were dilated, and he leaned down, moving in a slow pace of punishing his insides. Each thrust was tearing him open.

Lips pressed against him but only just so, and Harry did as he was told, kissing, sloppily, having never done it before. He felt the man smile against his lips.

" _Say thank you."_

Harry looked up at the blurry face of his master. He could feel the tears leak from his eyes. He could hardly breathe, could hardly speak. He was just a bundle of nerves that protested from the pain and the humiliation of whatever it was that was happening.

" _Th-Thank… you."_

The dark lord thrust hard, and a hand closed around his forgotten sex.

Harry moaned weakly at this.

"You don't know how long I've resisted…" The dark lord thrusted, "taking you."

Harry gasped. It felt good.

" _Found it._ "

Harry's toes curled, and the dark lord grinned at this. Roughly going in and out and all harry could feel was the joint feeling of pain and pleasure. The dark lord let go of the wrists and pulled at the boy's hair, staring at the exquisite eyes welling with tears.

" _You like this, don't you. My precious horcrux._ "

Harry brought his hand to his mouth began to it, not wanting to hear the sounds, the horrible sounds of "Nggh ahh… ahh."and the dark lord laughed. He affixed the boy's wrists with magic wanting none of that. He wanted to see the faces the child was making.

The green green eyes begging for him.

" _You're mine Harry. Say it._ "

Harry gasped… " _I'm yours._ "

"Good boy."

Magic saturated the very air and Harry could only cry out while the dark lord fucked him hard. He felt the dark lord splay open his legs just a bit wider and some part of him knew that they should stop it because it was wrong… but he didn't know why when it felt so good.

"So tight. So wanton… all mine."

Harry panicked as a really hot feeling… like he was going to pee but not… came over him. And streams of white fluid came and he looked away in shame but the dark lord kept moving and the really good feeling kept him screaming as his orgasm tore through his prepubescent body.

He whimpered when the dark lord choked him again, and he could only gasp out for breath. Black spots dotting his vision. Harry tried to pry away the hands.

Then the dark lord seemed to still, it was all the warning he had until the dark lord came inside of him. Voldemort stayed inside of him, cheeks, flushed, his wavy hair undone and plastered to the side of his face. He was wearing a very satisfied smile and magic seem to curl about him lazily. Voldemort pulled out and Harry felt something leak out of him.

Harry thought it was all over until the dark lord dragged his hand on his stomach, hands dipping on the wetness that pooled there. Sticky. Harry felt so tired and used. The new form of torture was something strange and intimate. The thirteen year old felt disgust, at what happened… dirty, damaged-

" _Taste yourself, Harry… this is proof that you liked it._ "

Harry did, far too gone to disobey. He licked the offered fingers, slowly until he could feel the dark lord's satisfaction.

"Good boy."

The dark lord waved a hand and magic did its wonders, cleaning them. The sheets that pooled on the floor settled around them comfortably.

Harry could tell, the dark lord was happy.

"Why… why me?…" Harry whispered after the long pregnant silence.

The dark lord scoffed at the question, "yes, why exactly, holder of my soul. Do you think I would have any other?"

Harry frowned at the question, wondering what the dark lord meant by having another. He tried to move and grimaced in pain. He began asking questions, unable to shut his mouth, "You… you're powerful enough… to take this piece of you inside of me… I wont be a horcrux anymore… and you can kill me…"

"That is true. I could simply take it out, and kill you…yes… I've longed to do that too."

"Then why?... why are you doing this to me?"

"You truly are too innocent, precious. I should just lock you up forever, away from the world, pure…"

Harry fell silent at the suggestion, horrified even.

Harry looked away, "I want to know…" Harry moved closer, despite the danger, "Please tell me?" Harry felt his voice break at this. He always wanted to know if there a point to his suffering.

The dark lord turned, leaning over the child, "I'm a monster, Harry. Do you want to see as I see the world? Do you want to feel it?"

Harry shook his head but as always he had no choice.

And soon, he saw himself in the dark lord's eyes and felt what he felt.

Harry Potter, a battered broken little thing on the bed, bruised, bleeding, and so frail and yet magic clung to him, the same magic that filled him with so much power. And for him, power was everything.

There was an all-consuming need to possess it, to keep it safe, to make it his. He hungered for it. He had a taste but it felt like it was never enough. He sought to _take_ and _take_ and it was almost too much to continue resisting. To resist tearing into the pretty flesh until the green of the eyes sparkle in all its vividness. Like emeralds. He almost wanted to pluck it out.

Then there was anger, and hate, and the desire to see blood. He wanted bones to break and hear him scream. Beg for mercy. …Until he was as frail as he looked, dependent, needy. _His_.

Harry gasped, shivering, wondering if there was any hope at all left for him.

"I don't… want that… I'd rather die."

"Never… you are too precious to die."

Harry tried to summon an ounce of hate, but he was too afraid, and too tired.

He felt faint, almost sick. The bed dipped and there was another kiss to his forehead.

Harry stayed in bed, his body hurting in ways he didn't understand and cried. "…please let me go… master…?" he murmured. Harry wanted to die.

The dark lord pressed him closer.

He didn't know why it hurt but his chest hurt. He wasn't sure why. He didn't understand why it could hurt… was it because he didn't want it? Was it because he did?

Was it because he didn't want to be left alone? He didn't know.

" _Master… do you know why my chest hurts?"_

Voldemort caressed his hair. And slowly, he felt magic begin to heal him.

Harry felt the well of loneliness burst through. "Do you really want to know, Harry?"

Harry murmured, "No."

"You will know soon enough…"

The dark lord left him then, and Harry felt his chest squeeze some more. It hurt.

"I've stayed here long enough. You should rest."

"Don't… leave me."

Harry grasped his hand. Wide green eyes filled with need. There was fear of being alone again. The forced isolation was making the boy quite desperate.

To this, the dark lord grinned, pressing a kiss on the boy's knuckles. "Sleep." Harry fought against the sudden exhaustion but it won.


End file.
